Holly Coleman
This character belongs to Grace and is coming soon. , , , , , |marital = Married |blood status = |bap rank = "Dirty" |Age = * (present day) * (at the end of the ) * (at the end of the ) |Alias = |Title = |Signature = |Died = |alias = * Hol * Holls * Wingletang |species = |gender = Female |height = 5'5" |hair = Black, natural |eyes = Brown |skin = Light brown |family = * Arya McGonagall (wife) * Keith Coleman (father) * Cassandra Coleman (née Bright) (mother) † * Kenneth Coleman (brother) † * Teän Coleman (sister) * Christopher Coleman (paternal grandfather) * Bree Coleman (née Parker) (paternal grandmother) * Michael Bright (maternal grandfather) † * Zoe Bright (maternal grandmother) † * Stephen Bright (maternal uncle) * Alexa Bright (née Rodgers) (maternal aunt, by marriage) * Jason Bright (maternal cousin) * Mary Bright (maternal cousin) * William McGonagall (father-in-law) * Felicity McGonagall (née Sinclair) (mother-in-law) * Samantha McGonagall (sister-in-law) * Ron Weasley (brother-in-law) * Wyatt McGonagall (brother-in-law) * Flora McGonagall (sister-in-law) * Minerva McGonagall (grandmother-in-law) * Gladwin Morgan (grandfather-in-law) * Diana McIntyre (née McGonagall) (aunt-in-law) * Noah McIntyre (uncle-in-law) * Isobel McIntyre (cousin-in-law) * Gabriel McIntyre (cousin-in-law) * Moira Murphy (née McGonagall) (aunt-in-law) * Cian Murphy (uncle-in-law) * Blair Murphy (cousin-in-law) * Sorcha Murphy (cousin-in-law) * Glenna Murphy (cousin-in-law) * Isobel McGonagall (née Ross-in-law) (great grandmother-in-law) † * Robert McGonagall Sr (great grandfather-in-law) † * Elvira Morgan (née Avery) (great grandmother-in-law) † * Douglas Morgan (great grandmother-in-law) † |Animagus = |Boggart = a |jukebox = The Power (Snap) |strengths = |weaknesses = |Wand = Fir, 13", Unicorn hair, decorated with silver glitter and beads found in beady pool on St Agnes, as well as a felted handle cover in green, gold, purple and silver, made for her by her mother as a Christmas present in 1992. |Patronus = |House = |Loyalty = * * * * Muggle-Born Network * * ** ** (supporter) ** * * Nervous Nymph (bartender and event manager for, since 2001) * ____ (festival founder, manager and organiser of, since 2003) |job = * * Part-time work at the The Turk's Head (during the summer, sometimes between 1997 and 2000) * Businesswoman (since 2000) * Bartender and event manager for the Nervous Nymph (since 2001) * Festival founder, manager and organiser for ____ (since 2003) |hideg = scvghjkl; }} Holly Annet Coleman (born ) is an born on the island of in the , a group of small village-like islands just off the coast of . She was born to Keith and Cassandra Coleman, two , and has two younger siblings Kenneth and Teän. Keith worked as a chef at one of the hotels, Cassandra ran a local shop on St Agnes that sold handmade jewellery and crafts (with her hommeade felted bookmarks being particularly popular). She attended between the years to initially, though was forced to do her last year a year late, due to Hogwarts being taken over by in mid . During this year, she was unable to attend the schools, as the Death Eaters had instituted a ban on muggle-born students. She was sorted into , meaning that she had to deal with a lot of taunts from less savoury members of her house. Holly did averagely for the most part, but did extremely well in , and . She was never a star student but she had ambition in other areas. Holly is a member of the Coleman family and the Bright family, as well as the (via marriage). Biography Early Life Holly Annet Coleman (born 12th August 1978) is an born on the island of in the , a group of small village-like islands just off the coast of . She was born to Keith and Cassandra Coleman, two , and has two younger siblings Kenneth and Teän. Keith worked as a chef at one of the hotels, Cassandra ran a local shop on St Agnes that sold handmade jewellery and crafts (with her homemade felted bookmarks being particularly popular). Hogwarts Years Early Years Third Year Fourth Year Fifith Year (Umbridge's Reign) Sixth Year Second Wizarding War On the Run from the Ministry Battle of Wingletang Battle of Hogwarts Later Life Starting Her Company _____ Working With Lasse for the Nervous Nymph Founding _____ _____'s Growth Over the Years Etymology *''Holly '' *''Annet '' *''Coleman'' Trivia References Category:SPEW Category:Slytherin Characters Category:Slytherin Category:Slytherins Category:Jukebox Openers Category:Animagus Category:Unregistered Animagus Category:Slug Club Category:Solo Artist Category:Musicians Category:Guitarists Category:Singers Category:Nervous Nymph Pub Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Enhanced Blasting Curse Victims Category:Kalle's Curse Victims Category:Unforgivable Curse Victims Category:Cruciatus Curse Victims Category:Muggle Born Category:Muggle-Born Category:Bartender Category:Bartenders Category:Event Managers Category:Pianists Category:Battle of Liliput Participants Category:Professional Musicians Category:Smuggler (MBN) Category:Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Nervous Nymph Staff Category:Married Category:Business person Category:Businesswomen Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Grace01121922